This invention relates to power supplies for auxiliary devices located outside of a main device. More particularly, the invention relates to TV receivers which supply power to an external module.
In the past, the amount of current that a television receiver was able to provide to an external module was limited to about one ampere, because a connector which has an ampacity of more than one ampere tends to be bulky and expensive. As a result, external modules for use with television receivers have been limited to those drawing one ampere or less.
Ampacity is defined by the USA National Electrical Code as the current carrying capacity of electric conductors, expressed in amperes.
The instant invention allows a conventional connector to power a module requiring higher current than the ampacity of the connector.
In a first embodiment of the invention, a power supply arrangement, for passing power through a connector having a limited ampacity, comprises a load having a predetermined voltage and amperage requirement. A power source having a voltage higher than the load requirement produces a current lower than the load requirement. A converter means converts the source of high voltage at low current to a lower voltage at a higher current. The output of the source is coupled through the connector to the input of the converter means. The output of the converter means is coupled to the load.
In another embodiment of the invention, a power supply arrangement for passing power through a connector having a limited ampacity comprises an intermittent load having a predetermined voltage and amperage requirement. A power source has a voltage approximately equal to the predetermined voltage requirement and produces a current less than the amperage requirement. The power source is coupled through the connector to a capacitance. The intermittent load is coupled to the capacitance.